


巨人

by powpowwater



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powpowwater/pseuds/powpowwater
Summary: *簡介：巨人在營救他妹妹的時候，一個人類引起了他的注意。
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 偽神話故事而已

亞瑟追了那群人將近三天三夜。

到了第三日，蘇爾駕著她的車離去，換上瑪尼的月車，越過米德加德的天空，雪地覆蓋一層幽冷的暗色，作為迎接夜晚的地毯。

亞瑟遠遠地便發現盜獵者的營火堆，他就著月光與星星的方向前進，躲在如魔爪般的樹木後方，身上灰色的狼皮隱去他的身影，他得以悄悄靠近。

夜已深，樹林寧靜得詭異，無論蟲鳴或風聲皆突然靜止，星辰在遠處閃爍，好似自然精靈的耳語，提醒著亞瑟別再往前。

一道視線穿過後背，令亞瑟打了個冷顫，不禁停下動作，轉頭看向身後的樹叢，僅有落下的枯葉還在，無辜地回望亞瑟。

四周接著傳來陣陣騷動，劇烈的冷風包圍住疲倦的人們，熄滅了枯枝堆成的火苗，圍繞的樹與葉舞動妖異的身姿，歡迎即將到訪的來客。

幾名本昏昏欲睡的盜獵者紛紛跳起，各自抓緊腰間的武器，警戒地觀望四方，然而驚叫聲還來不及喊出，其中一個男人倒在雪中，身體被活生生撕裂成兩半，殘存的面目驚恐。

趁著眾人因為恐懼亂了陣行時，腳步輕巧無聲的巨貓，停在另一個人後方，毛皮遠觀是漆黑得可怕，定眼仔細注視，又化作同夜空一樣美麗的深藍，牠揚起半個人那樣大的爪子，玩耍般地拍走牠的獵物。

騎在巨貓身上的是一名金髮巨人，他穿著深藍色的戰甲，手裡握著一把銀戟，戟面纏繞的紫藍色的雷電，三兩下便打掉向他揮來的武器，白皙的臉上掛著鄙夷，毫不留情地刺穿盜獵者的胸膛，插出三個血洞，暗紅染滿貓掌旁的白雪。

確定盜獵者們全數死去以後，巨人砍斷鍊條，被栓在一旁的棕馬獲得解放，面對著巨人低下頭，漆黑的足蹄踏了踏地，瞬間變成了一名棕髮女子，向巨人彎腰行禮，表示自己的感激。

巨人伸手將她拉上巨貓的背，看來年輕些的女孩跨坐在他身後，手放在巨人的腰間，巨人待她坐穩，拍了拍他的坐騎，啃蝕著屍體的巨貓晃晃腦袋，吐出一團毛髮與碎骨，聽從巨人的指示調轉方向。

亞瑟壓低身子，看著一行人準備離去，然而臨走前，巨人回過頭，藍色的眼睛在風雪中清亮得銳利，直視著亞瑟的方向，似乎是發覺了倖存者的存在，又或是打從一開始，他就曉得有偷窺者目睹一切。

和巨人對上眼的亞瑟，下意識屏住呼吸，倒不是因為恐懼，而是那雙藍眼過於美麗，幾乎要吸走他的魂魄，沈溺在汪洋深海。

巨人瞇起眼睛，朝亞瑟微微一笑，在亞瑟淪陷其中的時候，無情地舉起掛著鮮血的武器，靴子的跟部碰碰貓的身側，巨貓向樹林邁步奔馳，一下子就失去蹤影，連腳印都沒留下，像是從未出現過一般。

風雪在巨人離去後，逐漸增大，打算返家的亞瑟不得不找地方歇息，運氣不錯的是，他找到一處半廢棄的狩獵小屋，屋裏積了些灰塵，東西雖老舊，多半還能夠使用。

壁爐升起暖火，驅散小屋的寒氣，亞瑟拖著疲倦的身軀，窩進整理好的床鋪，他閉上眼睛試著入睡，卻好像中了咒術，毛皮底下的身體忽冷忽熱，不斷在半夢半醒間掙扎扭動，他的陰莖半勃，遲遲無法消退。

敲門聲傳來，在亞瑟聽來朦朧似夢，他睜開眼睛，又聽見外頭的狂風作響，猛力拍打著窗戶，催促著猶豫的人，他撸了把自己的長髮，慢慢爬下床，順手抓起擱在床邊的斧頭，步伐彆扭地走向木門。

門外是一個男人，他孤伶伶的站在雪地中，不畏風寒地赤著腳，亞瑟沙啞地問他是誰，他也不發一語，只是摘下帽兜，一頭鉑金色的頭髮展露，他冰藍如冷山的眼睛看著亞瑟。

亞瑟馬上認出對方的身份，巨人似乎縮小自己的體型，矮了亞瑟約一個腦袋，他換掉戰鬥用的鎧甲，僅穿著一件暗色的軟袍，亞瑟稍微垂下視線，便看見裏頭旖旎風光。

來者意圖已經十分明顯，若是將對方拒於門外，恐怕失了風度與禮儀，甚至可能惹禍上身，亞瑟心裡想著，一手闔上門板，另一手摟緊靠在他懷中的人，一邊揉捏著豐滿的臀瓣。

他們唇舌相纏，追逐著彼此濕暖的喘息，巨人粉色的雙唇沾著水光，藍眼佈上迷茫的霧色，他踮著染有融雪的腳尖，雙手環過亞瑟的脖子，胸前的布料往兩邊敞開，光滑的肩頭裸露，半掩的胸部隨著亞瑟抱起他的動作，一顫一顫地誘人品嘗。

亞瑟脫去自己的上衣，急切地蹬掉礙事的長褲，床上的巨人側躺著，袍子幾乎滑落大半的身體，他一手慵懶的撐著頭，觀看亞瑟的一舉一動，當亞瑟爬到他的上方，他忽然施力，翻身把亞瑟壓進床裏。

亞瑟不介意巨人居高臨下地看他，即使衣不蔽體，巨人仍舊風姿優雅，在昏暗的火光下，亦雌亦雄，他的腰肢柔軟，四肢健壯而有力，渾圓的大腿夾著亞瑟的髖，臀縫在亞瑟脹大的性器摩擦。

香軟的軀體溫暖，一抹寒香好似冬春交界的清晨，擦過臉龐的指尖微微冰涼，好似落於土壤的晨露，亞瑟的手重新回到巨人身上，撫過擺動的腰窩，握住豐腴飽滿的臀部，讓粉嫩的窄穴對準自己硬挺的前端。

巨人的體內又濕又熱，緊韌的肉壁包裹住亞瑟的陰莖，被陰莖貫穿的巨人發出一聲尖叫，擁住了亞瑟金棕色的腦袋，亞瑟順勢挺起半個上身，臉埋進面前那對酥軟的乳房，他用嘴去吸淡粉色的乳首，精巧的肉粒被含得濕潤，泛著一層曖昧的光澤。

快感如浪潮般，沖刷過緊挨的兩具身體，帶走曾經存於表面的禁制，一聲聲失去節奏的粗喘，呼喚著更深、更迫切的融合，他們從高峰墜落於海洋的臂彎，迎來最終激昂的落幕，亞瑟的精液全落在巨人體內，疲軟下來的陰莖滑出濕漉漉的肉穴，垂落在亞瑟的腿間。

激情過後的歇息，他們依偎彼此，捨不得離開暖和的肉體，巨人捉住了亞瑟撫摸他腰線的手，拉到自己的面前，端詳著掌上的粗繭與手背上的傷痕，然後輕吻屈起的指節，嘴唇沿著手指的線條，滑到長繭的指頭。

亞瑟動動自己的拇指，指腹輕撥軟濡的下唇，巨人乖巧地張口，將粗糙的手指深深含入，又緩慢地拔出，牽起一條細絲，亞瑟感覺自己的陰莖跳動，再度在汁水豐沛的臀肉下勃起。

不知經過多少回的糾纏，亞瑟總算在鳥鳴聲中醒來，凌亂的床鋪冷清，另一側空無一人，唯獨床頭剩下一段金色的髮絲，好似一縷夢幻的極光。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *簡介：亞瑟踏上旅程。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *隱錘基

亞瑟帶著豐盛的食物來到聖山，走入唯有他認得的獸徑，拜訪深居山中的魔獸克拉森。

據說克拉森乃世間所有動物的先祖，也有一說是神創造了克拉森後，再以克拉森的形象，創造了其他生物。

此次克拉森以黑熊的型態示人，巨大的腳掌踏過白雪，大方地在友人面前坐下，盡情享用屬於他的供品，等他吃飽喝足了，一雙金黃的雙眼直盯著亞瑟，後者拿出藏在衣服內袋的一撮頭髮。

克拉森嗅嗅巨人殘留的味道，讓亞瑟騎上自己的背，載著他踏過山河，他們旅行了九天，終於在一處山洞尋到亞瑟日夜思念的面孔，那時天色逼近夜晚，群鳥吆喝著同伴歸巢，橘與藍在天際交匯，形成獸爪撕裂天空般的痕跡。

巨貓靠著山壁，前腳折在胸前，巨人則倚在牠的身邊，手指梳理著貓的毛皮，亞瑟爬下克拉森的背，要往巨人的所在走近，巨貓甩動尾巴，擋住洞穴入口，尾身在濕冷的地面拍動，向亞瑟嘶聲警告。

「一夜的歡愉不能滿足你嗎，貪婪的人類？」巨人說道，抬頭望著不遠處亞瑟，語氣含有戲謔的笑。

「你的現身讓思念加劇，我忘不了你。」亞瑟誠實地說，自從和巨人相遇的那晚，他腦海中只剩下對方的模樣、聲音以及香氣，再無別人使他產生如此愛戀之情。

「既然已經找到了我，你又打算如何？」動了動交疊的雙腿，巨人懶洋洋地說著，視線掃過亞瑟的全身，「你大老遠前來，就是為了再度過相同的夜？」

「我想娶你為妻，和你度過此生的每日每夜。」亞瑟回答。

「富饒之神弗雷都懂得向女巨人葛德獻上金蘋果，你呢？」巨人傾著腦袋，接著問道。

「我和我的夥伴追著你的足跡，發現牠咬傷了你的貓。」亞瑟像是早已猜到巨人的心思，他轉身到卡拉森身邊，解開牽在後來的繩索，拖出惡狼的頭顱。

能讓獵物不得動彈的雙眼已被挖去，裝在一個金屬製的小罐裏，能輕易撕裂猛象的尖牙同樣給亞瑟拔掉，製成一把銳利的匕首，他將這些禮物擺在洞穴前，全獻給巨人。

「我確實看見了你的英勇，」高傲的巨人仰起下巴，算是滿意亞瑟的聘禮，「但我不願歸順於愚勇之人。」說完，他輕聲地冷笑，戴著金飾的手擱在大腿，撩撥起灰白的衣襬，但沒有允許亞瑟接近的意思。

「那麼我向你挑戰。」心意已決的亞瑟，不會就此放棄，反倒盤腿坐下，更加有氣勢的宣告。

「你要向我發起挑戰？」巨人瞪大眼睛，眼神富饒趣味，挺直的身體散發好戰的氣息。

「我稱之為迎娶的準備。」攤攤手，亞瑟笑著說。

巨人的嘴角揚起，多年來，他遇過不少追求者，能提起他興致的並不多，也從未有人像亞瑟這般熱烈誠懇，他開口，聲音宏亮悠揚，如同歌手歌唱一般，唱出了許許多多的謎題。

他們一問一答，話語在雪山中此起彼落，亞瑟於山中長大，同住的父親是個愛書之人，他自幼受到薰染，諸神與米德加德的歷史難不倒他，成年後他又四處遊歷，自然見多識廣，順利地一一解出答案。

時間似雪晶飛過，飄渺而無法捕捉，白雪漸漸埋沒亞瑟的腳，覆蓋過他披著的獸皮，若是常人，早在漫天白雪中失溫，生命由冷河載入冥府，可是亞瑟堅持著，風雪彷彿都被他熾熱的心融化。

「太陽就快出來了。」又給予正確答案的亞瑟指指後方，這時蘇爾的車探出了頭，正準備揭開一日的序幕。

「我可不會因此變成石頭。」面露睏倦的巨人開玩笑道，眼睛由於晨曦的照耀，變得好像波光粼粼的深藍汪洋。

「你出了那麼多題目，現在該換我了。」亞瑟提議。

「若你真有自信能考倒我，」巨人點點頭，舉手示意亞瑟繼續，「那就出題吧。」

「困在深海底部的世界巨蛇耶孟加德，在海水讓雷神飲下時，趁機變作人型，誘騙了海之精靈，」亞瑟說著他的謎語，聲調低沉又平穩，「他們的後裔又與山靈結合，誕下既不屬於神，也不屬於人的子嗣，你可知他是誰？」

聽完亞瑟的題目，巨人抿著嘴唇，心底有了答案的雛型，不過缺失的碎片，就握在亞瑟手裏，「流著諸神血脈的半神之子，」他高聲地說，聲音在山洞裏回響，「報上你的名字。」

「我是亞瑟，湯瑪士庫瑞之子。」亞瑟在晨光中起身，抖去身上的白雪，胸前的項鍊隨之顯露，綠寶石晶瑩的光芒，在陽光下耀眼而熟悉。

「最後一道題，」巨人輕撫巨貓的身體，讓貓移走他的尾巴，他坐在原地，眼底映出亞瑟的模樣，「你可知我是誰？」

「海洋女神亞特蘭娜之子，」亞瑟站在巨人面前，俯身捧住歐姆的臉，貼著翹起的唇角，輕聲訴說，「你的名字是歐姆，巨蛇的血脈，我親愛的兄弟。」他親吻了歐姆。

歐姆的手揪著亞瑟的衣領，沒有反抗或躲避，待一吻結束，他和亞瑟額頭抵著額頭，鼻尖磨蹭著對方，「現在，我也是你的妻子了。」歐姆低聲地回應。


End file.
